The Begining
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: Hubungan yang didasari perjodohan kedua orang tua memang membuat canggung. Namun, Sakura dan Raizel ingin memulai kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya dengan saling membuka diri. Maka, inilah awalnya. [Raizel/ Sakura] Oneshot!


**I own this story**

A Raizel/Sakura Fanfiction by

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

 **Warning!**

 _OoC, typo, misstype, ficlet, plot rush etc._

 _Untitled_

* * *

^^Happy Reading^^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Raizel suka ramyeon, Sakura tahu itu. Maka ia akan mengisi keranjang belanjaannya dengan makanan instan itu. Persediaan untuk seminggu ke depan, pikirnya.

Setelah selesai, ia beranjak ke barisan sayuran segar. Memilih bayam dan lobak untuk di sup. Wortel nampak segar di sana, jadi Sakura mengambilnya sekaligus. Usai memilih-milih sayuran, Sakura melirik sebentar ke keranjangnya. Bayam, sosis, lobak, daging ayam … emm, tidak ada yang kurang rasanya. Jadi Sakura pergi ke kasir dan membayar semuanya.

Saat sampai di rumah, keadaan di sana masih sepi. Pintu kamar tempat pria itu beristirahat masih terkunci rapat, yang berarti satu hal. Raizel belum bangun.

Dengan cepat Sakura ke dapur, menaruh barang belanjaannya di atas meja dan mengeluarkannya satu persatu. Ia akan sibuk pagi ini.

….

Pintu kamar perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sesosok jangkung yang terlihat segar juga tampan. Sakura tersenyum sambil menyapa dengan ramah.

"Selamat pagi," wanita itu memutari meja makan dan menaruh sepanci sup di atas meja. Raizel hanya mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang tak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun sambil duduk di kursi. Matanya melirik Sakura yang kini tengah menyajikan sarapannya.

"Aku tahu kau suka ramyeon, jadi aku mampir dan membelinya," semangkuk nasi dengan beberapa lauk telah tersusun apik di piring. Sakura beralih, menuangkan minuman untuk lelaki itu. "Akan kubuatkan sore nanti, setelah pulang kerja," lanjutnya lagi.

Tak ada jawaban, dan Sakura paham mengapa.

Lelaki dengan rambutnya yang telah sedikit memanjang itu menyantap dengan khidmat makanannya. Rubynya membeliak kecil saat rasa itu terkecap indranya.

"Enak," gumamnya. Sakura mendengar itu dan langsung melemparkan tatapannya pada Raizel. Lelaki berambut hitam itu sedang menatapnya dengan kagum. Sakura menerka, mungkin ini baru pertama kalinya ia memakan makanan rumah seperti ini.

Raizel yang menyadari tatapan Sakura segera mengendalikan diri. Ia merasa sedikit gugup saat emerald itu mematri dirinya dengan begitu intens.

"Kau suka?" wanita bermarga Haruno itu kembali bersuara. Bibirnya tak kunjung melepaskan senyum yang terpatri untuk sang Kekasih hati. Suaminya. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. "Aku sengaja membuat banyak. Ini untukmu," tangannya mengambil mangkuk lelaki itu, mengisinya dengan sup.

"Kau … tidak makan?" Lelaki itu bertanya. Matanya yang merah menatap Sakura penuh, membuat gadis itu sedikit gugup.

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya, reaksi biasa yang dilakukannya kala gugup. "Mungkin … nanti," suaranya begitu pelan. Nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan. "Aku menunggumu selesai ma—apa ini?" Sakura begitu bingung saat pria itu malah menyodorkan sendok penuh nasinya ke depan wajah Sakura.

Rona merah menyepuh wajah suaminya, "Makan," katanya singkat. Sakura mengernyit, sebelum tersenyum lebar dan memajukan tubuhnya untuk melahap sesendok nasi itu. "Nanti pulang jam berapa?" tanya pria itu.

Ini tidak biasa, batin Sakura.

Selama pernikahan mereka (oke, mereka baru menikah seminggu yang lalu) pria itu sungguh irit bicara. Sakura pikir, Raizel adalah pribadi yang introvert, mengingat mereka hanya berkenalan selama beberapa bulan, sebelum ke dua orang tua mereka memutuskan pernikahan.

Sakura baru sadar ia tak merespon pertanyaan pria itu sebelumnya setelah pandangan pemuda itu mematri dirinya dengan heran.

"Oh, aku pulang pukul empat sore," ia tersenyum kaku terlihat setengah meringis. Sakura pikir, Raizel bertanya pasti karena Sakura berjanji akan memasakkannya rameyon nanti sore, sepulang wanita itu kerja. Ia tidak pandai memasak. Dapur akan terlihat seperti kapal pecah jika Rai melakukan hal itu. Sungguh! Ini bukan bualan semata.

"Aku ingin jemput … kamu," pria itu menggumam untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Wajahnya berpaling, tampak malu dengan rona merah yang telah menyepuh pipi pucatnya.

Sakura tersentak dan menatap tak percaya wajah lelaki itu. "Eh, eu … kayaknya nggak perlu deh," Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dengan canggung. "Soalnya aku udah janji mau temenin Ino sebentar. Tau kan dia mau nikah seminggu lagi. Jadi ya gitu," jelasnya panjang lebar. Sekilas, raut kecewa tergambar di wajah pucat lelaki itu membuat Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Yaudah," lirihnya. Pria itu kembali menyuapi Sakura, dan kini rautnya telah berubah. Ada senyum samar yang bisa dilihat Sakura dari seraut wajah tampan itu.

 **=0=0=0=**

Seperti biasa, sebelum berangkat bekerja, Sakura selalu membersihkan rumah. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, karena entah ada angin apa, Raizel kini ikut membantunya. Sakura sedang mengepel lantai saat pria itu mengelap kaca sambil sesekali memandangnya.

Wanita itu hanya bisa mengernyit heran melihatnya. Setelah semua lantai dipel bersih, Sakura segera berjalan mendekati sang Suami yang kini sibuk berjinjit untuk meraih kaca teratas.

"Nggak perlu sebersih itu jika nggak sampai Rai," Sakura berujar pelan, menarik atensi pemuda itu. Menghela napas sejenak, Sakura kembali berujar, "Aku mau pergi kerja dulu."

Pria itu mengangguk tanda paham. Sakura telah masuk ke kamar mereka untuk bersiap sedangkan Raizel kini mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Pria itu beralih ke kulkas dan mengambil minuman dingin, sebelum beranjak ke ruang tengah.

Sakura ke luar beberapa menit kemudian. Dengan rok span dan kemeja putihnya yang kemudian dipadu dengan blazer. Rambut uniknya tersanggul tinggi, membuat anak adam itu mengernyit.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri lalu duduk di sebelahnya sambil memakai heels-nya. "Nanti kalau butuh apa-apa, telpon aku aja atau bilang ke Frankeinstein—tetangga sebelah rumah kita," pesan Sakura. Rai mengangguk masih dengan dahi yang dikernyitkan.

Sakura berdiri, lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke luar rumah.

"Sakura," namun suara baritone itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura berbalik sambil berucap ya dan begitu terkejut saat Rai menarik sanggulan rambutnya untuk digerai. "Aku nggak suka," tanpa diminta Rai menjelaskan. "Sanggulmu terlalu tinggi," tambahnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya. "Ya, maaf. Kalau gitu, aku pergi dulu ya~" sedikit ragu, Sakura memajukan wajahnya dan memberi kecupan di pipi merona lelaki itu sebelum ke luar rumah dengan setengah berlari.

Raizel menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca lalu kembali duduk di sofa dengan kaku. Ah, mungkin kehidupan rumah tangga mereka akan dimulai dari sini.

Hahaha, Rai mendadak salah tingkah.

* * *

 **A/n :**

I hope you like it. Thanks for reading, guys.


End file.
